Dwindaly Xavi
Summary Dwindaly Xavi is an emotional powerhouse. With each emotion, he gains a specific set of abilities. Happiness brings added speed and agility, Anger brings a strength boost, so on and so forth. Story Dwindaly’s childhood was always strange. His father was a zoologist with a freaky obsession for chickens and his mother was a drunk whom was almost never around, but when she was, she would often beat him. Due to this, he never got much attention from them, causing him to become emotionally unstable. But, he often hid it with attempts to appear happy. One day, Dwindaly was working in a shed when his father came back with a strange red and blue chicken statue, which he said was special. Sick of his neglectful parents, he named it the “No Mas Chicken” (Spanish for “no more”) and attempted to shatter it. However, when he was about to smash it to pieces with an axe, it glowed a blinding light and cawed an ear piercing screech which knocked him unconscious. He woke up in a strange, rainbow colored cloud tower. He ran around for what it seemed to be an eternity, until he eventually encountered an animate No Mas Chicken. It actually spoke to him, and said he was transported inside his own mind, and the only way to escape is to beat and take control of his own conscious. His own detached mind turned on him and made a maze like psychic universe to trap him in what is called the Psyche Web. The Psyche Web is an interconnected network composed of the personifications and realities the of imagination, conscious, and dreams of Dwindaly. If he beats his alter ego at its own game, he gets complete and total access to the Physical Realm. After hearing this, Dwindaly started to break down crying knowing he might never wake up, but the No Mas Chicken pitied him and took him under his wing (Pun intended). The NMC trained him in the art of KFC (Kung Fu Chicken), a mysterious style of martial arts that uses the user’s imagination and turns it into supernatural techniques, making it a very versatile and unpredictable ability. Dwindaly was a natural at it and used it to do things such as gliding, minor levitation, being able to jump in midair up to four times, and most of all, he used it as inspiration create his “Emotion Notion” . The Emotion Notion relies on Dwindaly’s emotional state to enhance both Dwindaly's physical attributes and certain moves of the KFC style. Feeling good enough to complete the Psyche Web, Dwindaly takes off onto this dangerous path. He had several epic battles, all testing his resolve and tactical knowledge. Eventually, he defeated his alter ego, Pacem. As he was about to leave the Web, he realized what Hell he would be living in the Waking World, so he chose to leave his terrible life behind him, and starting a wonderful adventure that would take him across the world, where he fought many corrupt corporations and guys about as strong as himself. Personality Dwindaly is incredibly unstable due to mental trauma, one moment he could be having an everyday conversation, the next he could be strangling someone. Although going on his worldwide adventure has helped tone this down, he's still very, very dangerous. Appearance A short dark skinned child with puffy cheeks and often seen with a big smile of shiny teeth. He wears a lime green and lemon yellow sweater decorated with chicken feathers with the sleeves almost covering his hands. He wears a chameleon-colored bandanna with a tornado badge on it. He sports orange sport shorts and white tennis shoes. His puffy afro is very wild due to little maintenance. He has sky blue eyes. The color of his bandanna changes depending on his emotional state (joy/excitement=yellow, anger=reddish-orange, sadness=dark blue, fear=ghostly white, calmness/neutral=charcoal grey, psychotic/hateful=black). Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A|Low 7-C Name: '''Dwindaly Xavi (dwin-day-lee) (zav-ee) '''Origin: OC (PenguinofFrozenWar/AChristian'OMany) (Emotional Rollercoaster) Gender: '''Male '''Age: 12 Height: '''5'2 '''Weight: '''120 pounds '''Classification: Human, who's awakened his psychic abilities. Powers and Abilities: Joy/Excitement: Dwindaly’s base notion. This boosts overall speed Anger/Stress: Boosts strength significantly and gives Dwindaly Pyrokinesis Sadness- Grants gravity manipulation (can pull enemies towards or away from him, can create miniature black holes that can suck things in with equivalent force of his attack potency) and weather manipulation (can create clouds to fly on, can use his frozen tears like daggers, shocks opposition with lightning.) Fear- Grants teleportation (albeit randomly) and can phase through attacks and obstacles like a ghost. Calmness/Neutral- Grants the ability to create energy shields with durability equivalent to his own, can make people go to sleep with a whistle, and heal himself (High-Low) Psychotic/Hateful- Healing factor (Mid) , Gets a massive boost in stamina, Can create venom from his mouth, which harms both body and mind, and can summon knives, swords, and other blades out of thin air. Attack Potency: 8-A '(Faced several opponents of this level on the Psyche web, can destroy several buildings with no effort) '|Low 7-C '(Was compared to a nuke by the NMC) 'Speed: Hypersonic (Can catch up to advanced jets, faced several opponents of this caliber)| High Hypersonic '(Becomes notably faster, can speedblitz Pacem) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(Can throw psychics to amazing distances, once pulled a tank out of the road in order to clean up after one of his battles in the real world)| '''Class K '(Threw Pacem hard enough to send him miles away, once lifted a helicopter and threw it at his opponent.) 'Striking Strength: Class TJ '(Exchanged blows with Pacem)| '''Class TJ+ (Got super annoyed and ended up forming a massive crater in a town he was in) Durability: Multi-City Block level '(Took hits from Pacem, Tanked a blast from a nuke, but had to regenerate quite a bit of his body) 'Stamina: Hours '''(Fought several opponents of the Psyche web per day)| Days (Slaughtered an entire army, but eventually collapsed) '''Range: '''Several meters with various tools, such as his venomous spit. '''Standard Equipment: None normally, can acquire several weapons with his Emotion Notion Intelligence: Tactical prodigy '''(Outwitted many psychics of similar and sometimes even greater power) '''Weaknesses: Most of the time, The Emotion Notion is out of control, the exception being when he is in his Calmness state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flashback/Phantom Flail(Fear): Dwindaly focuses energy into his palms and claps with all his might to send a shock wave that can send opponents flying, as well as give them flashbacks. The force of this move is equivalent to his attack potency. When he is fear driven, it changes into the “Phantom Flail” where he does the same thing except he claps multiple times, each shock wave getting weaker through each clap until it's a minor breeze. This move attacks your soul, and does nothing to the physical world. (Unless specifically stated otherwise by the author of the character, your soul has half durability of your body.) Stone Fist(Calmness) - He punches the opponent, causing them to slowly turn into stone. The weakness? He has to catch the opponent off guard, otherwise they could just shatter the stoneifed parts of their body and reverse the effects. Meteor Dunk/Solar Slam(Anger) – Dwindaly uppercuts his opponent into the air then he jumps up to their height to spike them down with with a mighty slap. The Angry version gives him access to the "Solar Slam” where he runs very fast to gain momentum then full body slams the poor sap with the power and heat generation more extreme than the sun. He has to be careful, as this attack can hurt him too. Magnet X and Counter M: This is two moves in one. Magnet X projects an astral projection of Dwindaly that takes damage for him. If it remains intact (has equivalent durability to Dwindaly) it can be remotely detonated with equivalent power to the damage it's taken. Chicken Fling/Fried Chicken(Anger): Dwindaly lunges himself like a rocket and hits his enemies with a powerful flying axe kick. The angry version does the same, except the axe kick is replaced with a flurry of lightning fast kicks that catch fire. Dancing Dodge/Tornado Twist(Sadness): Dwindaly performs a series of acrobatics to dodge attacks (very simple). If he is sad, it changes to “Tornado Twist” where his tears circle around him to summon a blue tornado that deflects attacks and throws back assaults whether they are projectiles or close quarters. De Motibus Pila - This is a complex move. Its name is Latin for “ball of emotions” and it harnesses his emotions to create several different types of objects. He can summon 6 different balls depending on his situational needs, all of which represent a specific emotion. These include: Happy Pila- a fast yellow ball that does damage equivalent to his attack potency. Angry Pila - A red, extremely hard to control ball that can hit with force comparable to a nuke (Low 7-C) Sad Pila- a slow dark blue singularity that sucks its opposition in a vortex like a black hole, hindering their movement Calm Pila- a cloud-like ball that can serve as a method of transportation (similar to the flying nimbus), which goes at High Hypersonic+ speeds. He has to be careful though, as it can be easily destroyed with its mere Building level durability. Fear Pila - a small purple orb that zig zags in unpredictable patterns and can rip apart entire cities but can't really be controlled. Psycho Pila-''' a black saw blade that can cut through pretty much anything, including spirits and things of the like. 'Key: Normal|With emotional boosts ' Feats * Defeated all the psychics of the Psyche web * Took out several corrupt corporations in his real world adventures * His anger form is comparable to a nuke * Mastered the several complex techniques of the KFC * Took a nuclear blast, but had to regenerate. Other '''Notable Victories: Shawn Kelly (Cult of Personality) Shawn's profile Notable Losses: Mob (Mob Psycho 100) Mob's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Human Category:Psychic